erics life
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: eric is sent from the city to the mountains but meets what he thinks is an angel. band members come for a school event but what will happen to Erics angel when he goes back to the city? read to find out SOMEBODY R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

He sat on a crowded bus in the far back with his guitar in the corner and his father's Army duffle bag, God only knew where the bastard was now. All he knew was he was riding on bus, a one way ticket straight to Hell. His mind lingered on, his band, his friends at school, everything destroyed all because of his mother.

Oh I think its best if you went and stayed with your uncle in the mountains, you need to finish school, you are failing, probably because of that damn band of yours, you arent going to wind up like that damn bastard of your father, you're better than that. he mimicked his mother's words in his head. He grumbled,

Damn it, I cant let this happen, my band, what's going to happen to my band? he thought to himself as he took out a cell phone and started dialing a number,

"Come on, pick the damn phone up!" he screamed,

"Eric, what the hell are you doing, where are you, you better not flake on us today, we have practice right after school and you didn't even bother to show up for school, you better have a damn good excuse," one of his band members freaking out.

"Shut up man, my mother put me on this damn bus, one way ticket to Hell, this is for real man, my mother will not let me off this bus, she has eyes everywhere, watching my every move," Eric harshly.

"You cant leave the city, where are you banished to?" his band member laughing,

"Hey Tristan, get your fucking ass out of that damn school, you guys have got to come up with something, bail me out of this, I'm headed to damn Hickville USA, a little town in the mountains called Cavene, where its so fucking isolated, like a fucking padded room," Eric softly and harshly.

"That's where they will put you very soon, look man, you're just going to have to suffer through it, you're almost out of school, just hang tight till you graduate, we can practice on the weekends, and as soon as graduation is over, we'll rescue you, but for now you're a Helldog, hey, that's a wicked nickname for you chump, hey guys, get a load of this, Eric, oh wait, Helldog is on his way to the mountains," Eric hearing Tristan telling the other band members, they were all laughing in the phone.

"Thanks guys, thanks a lot, Tristan didn't you hear me, I said I am going to the damn mountains, how are we going to practice on weekends, I've got no fucking money, the mountains are too damn far, there's no way that could ever work!" Eric standing up on the bus.

"Sit down now," the driver screamed, Eric was way too pissed off,

"Why don't you stop the damn bus and come back here and make me," Eric screamed at the driver.

"Hey Eric, sounds like you are having a bit of fun but we have school to get back to, we'll come see you on the weekends, we cant replace you, there's not another lead guitar player out there as good as you are, c-ya Helldog," Tristan hanging up. Eric groaned from having been thrown on his back halfway up to the front of the bus, he slapped his cell phone shut, got up, gave the driver a dirty look, and walked back to his seat. Someone started playing a Harmonica to make Eric's life on the way to Hell a little more chipper. Eric sighed and growled as he quickly pulled out his portable CD player and listened to his band to see if he could find any flaws in the music and tried to figure out a new song.


	2. in the mountain

-1

In the Mountains

Eric was having a nice dream as he hugged up on his guitar case; it was him and his band playing for a label. They were great, nothing else could ever be so perfect,

"Thank you! I love you all," Tristan screamed into the microphone then he flung himself off the stage into the crowd and surfed the crowd. Eric laughed as he swung his guitar around to his back and bowed and walked to the edge of the stage and slapped the people's hands, which at that point Tristan made it back to the stage.

"Hey Eric, come on, get up, hey wake up," his uncle slapping his face. Eric jerked up and had a knife at his uncle's throat.

"Hey, slow down son, I'm your uncle, Uncle Ben, I don't know if you remember me its…" Ben got cut short,

"Get this straight the first time, I'm not your son, I'm only here till I graduate, and I'm out of this place as soon as I get that little slip of paper with my name on it," Eric throwing his bag over one shoulder and carrying his case as if it held his life inside and walked off in a gruff.

"That went well," Ben walking off the bus, Eric was staring at the place that this horse to Hell had dropped him off at.

"Dear god, this is worse than Hell," Eric almost dropping his mouth wide open,

"What's wrong?" Ben slowly walking off the bus.

"Where am I?" Eric feeling like a sore thumb sticking out, but then he caught something out of the corner of his eye, a goddess, no, an angel, his grip loosened on his case, Ben caught it before it had a chance to hit the sidewalk.

"Hello, Eric, Earth to Eric," Ben chuckled, Eric watched as this angel was about to walk into the street,

"Hey, wait!" Eric running after her to stop her from walking into traffic.

"Hey, did you need something?" the young lady asked, Eric was dumbfounded, her voice, like a sweet melody to his ears.

"Hello…um, hi, hello?" the young lady waving her hand in front of his face, Eric suddenly snapped out of it,

"Oh, yes, hi, I was just noticing that you were going to walk across the street," Eric seriously,

"Yeah, that's what people do to get to the other side," the lady laughing a little.

"No, its just impossible to do that, there isn't a crosswalk here," Eric seriously, she laughed a little more,

"Yeah, we don't have many here, wait a minute, you're him, you're Ben's nephew from the big city," the lady smiling big.

"Ben, he's here, you didn't say how charming he was and how cute," the lady slapping Eric gently on the arm of his black leather jacket.

"So, since you have successfully embarrassed the crap out of me may I have your name?" Eric smirked,

"Its Shelly and I'm sorry that I embarrassed you, so, what's your name," Shelly being somewhat shy.

"Its Eric, may I help you cross the street?" Eric asked,

"Sure," Shelly hiding in her long, strawberry scented brown hair, she took his arm that he had offered her.

"So, um, I have to tell you, I'm in Hell, but then I walk off the bus and I see you and I wonder, why is an angel as yourself here and how bad can this place be if you're here, I'm just, I don't want to be here, I had to leave my band and my friends, oh , and I promise you that angel stuff is not a line, I really think you look like an angel," Eric seriously, Shelly laughed a little more which was what she did when she was nervous and liked a guy.

"I'm sorry about your situation, I'd love to hear you play sometime but I don't know when I will be able to, I kind of have a boyfriend, he's a jerk really," Shelly smirking then frowning about it.

"That's from him isn't it?" Eric noticing a bruise on her arm,

"I…um," Shelly was interrupted,

"Please don't tell me you got it from accidentally walking into a door, I know you arent that stupid," Eric seriously.

"No I didn't walk into a door, its just he doesn't know his own strength sometimes," Shelly getting to the other side of the street, by her answer she had given him Eric knew the guy had a bad temper problem,

"Shelly if you need someone at any hour of the day or night you call me, do you have a pen and piece of paper?" Eric whispered, Shelly got out a pen and a small piece of a torn paper, Eric wrote his number down.

"Use it, I don't care when you call, even at 2 or 3 in the morning, you call me, I'll come get you or you can come here to Ben's place," Eric seriously. Shelly let a single tear fall as she hung her head and let her hair fall around her face,

"Shelly, are you okay?" Eric wasn't great at comforting women,

"I'm okay, I just cant believe that you care so much for someone who you don't know," Shelly seriously,

"Well, one you hang with my uncle, two, that excuse of a man that you call a boyfriend, he isn't a man, men don't do this kind of shit to the women they love," Eric upset over the bruise on her arm. Shelly couldn't help herself, she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, Eric freaked out, he slowly hugged her back,

"I've gotta go, don't be too hard on Ben, he really is a great guy, or at least what I know of him," Shelly walking away, knowing her boyfriend would find out about her hugging Eric. Eric smiled a little, but the smile didn't last long, he felt bad for Shelly, but if she chose to stay with the guy at least she could get away and come to see him and he would protect her. He returned back to missing everything and hating the small town he was in, he growled and grumbled as he walked back toward Ben.

"I see you've met Shelly, she's a nice girl but she has it pretty bad, she lost her mother at a very young age and her father is just like her boyfriend, men have no business hitting women," Ben walking Eric to his place.


	3. At Ben's Place

"This is it," Ben sitting Eric's guitar door case down with a hard thud,

"Man, that's my life in that case there, gentle with it," Eric still having his bag over his shoulder.

"You almost dropped it outside when you saw Shelly, you can have the sofa bed, its better than the bed I sleep on, you can put your stuff in the closet here, I have an amp for your strings if you need to use it," Ben seriously.

"That's because I know her from somewhere, I feel like I have known her all my life, besides that what the hell are you doing with an amp?" Eric shocked.

"I used to play, I wasn't in a band or anything I just played in my spare time, you can go up to the roof to play if you need to," Ben being nice.

"Um, thanks Ben," Eric looking at Ben so strangely because he was being so nice to him, he thought about Shelly at the same time trying to put his finger on where he knew her from.

"You have any songs you guys have played?" Ben asked, Eric took out the CD he was listening to earlier and gave it to him, Ben popped it into the CD player and listened to it,

"Not bad, I could give you guys some tips if you would like, or I could play different notes to the stuff here and you could run it by the band," Ben asked.  
"Sure, lets hear it," Eric sitting his bag down by the couch and sitting on the couch, Ben got his guitar out and played one of Eric's songs with minor adjustments, Eric listened with his eyes closed,

"That's really good, I like that," Eric writing it down.

"I know you miss everything back home but there's things around here to do, like if you are into bikes I know a junk yard that has some junked bikes that are still workable, just have to be built back up," Ben explained,

"Sounds cool, when you have time I'd like to see these bikes," Eric liking Ben a lot.

"I've got time now, wanna go check it out," Ben asked,

"Sure," Eric shrugged, Ben led him to the bike junk yard.


	4. At the junk yard

Eric walked to the junk yard with his uncle.

"Might want to keep an eye out for Shelly's old man," Ben seriously.

"You mean that big bully of a guy standing up there with Shelly," Eric keeping his eyes on her and her boyfriend, Eric saw the guy slap Shelly, it pissed Eric off and took a step toward them, Ben put his hand to Eric's chest, Eric's pecks were twitching, he looked at Ben upset,

"Son, if you try to stop it he'll only hurt her worse," Ben seriously. Eric stared back up at Shelly, she glanced at Eric, he walked away and started to look for a bike, he found the perfect one, it was a Ducati.

"This is it, who do we pay," Eric asked,

"His father," Ben pointing at Shelly's boyfriend,

"You have got to be kidding me, I didn't know that excuse for a man had a father," Eric trying not to look at the guy.

"Yeah, where do you think he learned it all from," Ben asked,

"Here, its not over $100 is it?" Eric asked,

"No, usually they are $25 or $30," Ben knowing by the way Eric acted he didn't want no part of seeing Shelly's boyfriend, or his father, because he knew he had the strength to put them both in the hospital and if he couldn't stop himself they both would be underground. Eric let Ben take the bike and the money as he walked off, he took one look up at where Shelly and her boyfriend still stood, Shelly glanced at Eric, even as far as they stood from each other Eric could see the hurt and feel pain radiating from her, with that Eric turned and walked towards Ben's place.


End file.
